


Marked With A Red Pen

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Chris is a teacher, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, No actual bad touching happens, Older Chris jerking off to thoughts of younger Peter, Peter is one of his students, non-werewolf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which teacher Chris has inappropriate thoughts about one of his students</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked With A Red Pen

Chris presses a kiss to Allison's head as he walks past her, Victoria clearing the plates from the dinner table behind him.

"Remember to finish your homework," he says, smiling as she grumbles good naturedly about the downside of having a teacher for a parent.

"Just be grateful we didn't put you in your Dad's school," Victoria comments, prompting a mock shudder from Allison before she gets up to help her mom with the dishes.

"You guys okay with this?" Chris asks. "I've got some essays to check."

"Go correct the next generation's grammar with your red pen," Victoria replies. "We've got this."

Chris closes the door to his study behind him, ignoring the stack of essays sitting on his desk.

Sitting down, he boots up his laptop, clicking through to the folder of photos he took a few months ago of a game the school's basketball team had played. He goes straight to a certain photo, a smirk taking up his screen with just a simple click.

Chris only does this on a Wednesday, because that's the day he has the boy in his class. Peter Hale. Captain of the basketball team and bane of Chris Argent's life. He hears stories in the teacher's lounge, the gossip surrounding him day in and day out, and although he ignores most of it (he doesn't care who is dating who, or whose parents are on the verge of splitting up), he can't help but listen in on the ones that involve Peter. Listen to how Peter got picked up by the Sheriff for blowing a guy in a back alley, or how Peter's sister is concerned that he's acting out because of the death of their parents. (He's also pretty sure Talia Hale is wearing blinkers if she's equating fellating a man thirty years older than he is to Peter just "acting out.")

The Principal wants to throw Peter off the basketball team, says that they can't have a kid going that hard off the rails in the school. But the fact that Peter's been very careful to obey the rules inside the school, and the Coach basically insists that Peter's his star player and personally responsible for half of the trophies the team have won in the past three years mean that Peter's still safe. For now.

What it also means is that every last period on Wednesday, Peter Hale is sitting in Chris' classroom, insolent smirk on the lips that he uses to suck guys off on a weekend.

Flicking open his jeans, Chris frees his cock, wrapping his fingers around himself. There are a dozen scenarios Chris plays through in his mind when he thinks about this.

He thinks that maybe he'd see Peter out one night. Maybe Chris would go to the bar for a drink, and Peter would be there, approaching man after man until he finally got to Chris. The "Hey, Mr Argent," would be a soft murmur as Peter reached out and dipped a finger in Chris' whiskey before sucking the liquid off. Chris wouldn't even finish his drink before he'd be following Peter out of the bar and into the alley next to it.

Peter would sink to his knees, opening Chris' jeans and sucking Chris down, his tongue working over the flesh like he'd obviously done dozens of times before. There are a couple of endings when Chris thinks about Peter in this scenario. Sometimes, Peter swallows Chris' come, blowing him until Chris is spurting down his throat. And sometimes, Chris pulls back, jerking himself roughly until he comes on Peter's face, his come dripping down onto Peter's skin.

Or maybe it wouldn't be in the bar. Maybe it would be in the classroom. Maybe one of Peter's essays would have a D scrawled across it in red and Peter would "do anything, Mr Argent, if you'd just change the grade."

Peter would drop to his knees and blow Chris at his desk. His hands would be on Chris' thighs as he'd bob his head up and down, taking Chris in to the root until he came. Or maybe he'd be bent over Chris' desk, his jeans tucked just under his ass as Chris' fingers push into his ass, using the lube that he'd find in Peter's pocket. (And maybe the boy really is just a slut if he's carrying lube around in anticipation of getting fucked.) He'd fuck Peter across his desk, Peter's fingers scrabbling against the wood as Chris hammered into him.

There'd be soft whining coming from Peter as Chris fucked him, breathy moans as Chris angled himself to hit the boy's prostate on each thrust. Peter would try and sneak a hand down to his own cock to jerk himself off, but Chris would grab his wrist, pinning it back to the desk with a growled out "You come on my cock, or you don't come at all."

Peter would start pushing back, the noises coming from him getting higher and higher in pitch until finally he's shaking around Chris, clenching down onto Chris' cock, and spurting his own come out onto the desk he's bent over.

Peter's ass would draw the come from Chris, milking him as he filled the boy up. Chris would pull out as his cock was still softening, a dribble of come following him and running down over Peter's balls before dripping to the floor.

Chris would tuck himself back into his jeans, reaching over to grab a pen as Peter pulled himself up from the desk and straightened his clothes out, fastening his jeans. Crossing out the D, Chris would write an A on the top of the essay, circling it in red and adding his initials. He'd hold out the newly amended report, come streaked across it, and wait until Peter took it from him.

"Thank you, Mr Argent," Peter would say, lowering his eyes for a moment before looking back up. "I appreciate you being willing to work with me on getting my grade up."

Peter would leave the room after that, tucking his essay into his bag. And Chris would know that he'll be back. That maybe Chris will make sure he gets a C at the highest on his essays unless he bends over and takes Chris' dick up his tight little asshole again.

Chris continues to jerk himself as he thinks about it, his cock throbbing in his grip. Each thought of Peter, on his knees, with his lips wrapped around Chris' dick, or bent over, Chris' fingers up his ass readying him to get fucked, makes Chris harder.

He knows his wife is in the other room, knows he's thinking about a boy the same age as his daughter, but it doesn't matter. He loves Victoria, but there's just something about Peter Hale that makes Chris want to put the kid on his knees and jerk off over his face until he's covered in Chris' come.

And that's the thought that has Chris coming. The thought of come dripping off Peter's eyelashes and running down his cheeks, his tongue darting out to lap at any bit of Chris' essence that he can reach. Chris groans as he spills over his fingers, hot white splattering out.

When his breathing eases, Chris turns his computer off, closing his eyes briefly and tucking his cock back into his jeans. Taking another breath, he reaches out and grabs the essay off the top of the pile, his eyes skimming over Peter Hale's name. With a soft smile, Chris marks it with a D, not bothering to read any of the essay, before putting it to one side and picking up the next.


End file.
